Winter Rose
"to some, i am winter rose. to you, i am the bad guy." W I N T E R R O S E he x him // sea x ice // artist x stargazer this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from editing / refurbishing / stealing anything, thank you. On the shores near the Sea Kingdom, there laid a snug cabin and within, two dragonets born of the same egg came. One was named Frisk and the other, Winter Rose. A nice but strange life was what seemed to have fallen upon this rather odd family of dragons. That usually being the behavior of the ocean's waves. The hybrid dragonet never gave that much thought, unlike Frisk. Instead, he spent most of his younger days painting and bonding with his mother, Hillous. They thought they were going to live out the rest of their wonderful lives like this. But since when had life ever been fair? One day, when the two were taking a relaxing walk next to the shores of a strangely milk white sea, a tiny thimble dart embedded itself in Hillous' side. At first, they didn't think of this as an issue... in fact they never even noticed. Yet this was an extreme case that should have been taken care of. For the next day, she died peacefully by the side of a sleeping Winter Rose. It was because of that did the family move away, carrying with them, their heartbroken son. They resided in a mountainous village, now, called Echo's Peak, living in the outskirts of the town within a small house. A P P E A R A N C E "tell me the truth. do i really drive everyone around me away?" ''~ Winter Rose Enigmatic, yet not considered the friendliest sight, an expression shown of deep aggression, troubled grass green eyes, what a strange little dragonet he may appear. Pale ice blue scales are painted in delicate strokes upon each scale, while not having a shimmering sheen, one may see it a lovely. He'd stand out in a crowd unfortunately, his scales for one are not quite right, appearing more like that of a off colored SeaWing. More or less looking like a living iceberg with teeth, an aggressive one nonetheless, the most noticeable feature other than that of his scales remains his horns. Winter Rose is,,,, different from most hybrids, a deformed left horn may be quite noticeable, turning a nice hue of ice blue, powdered more than that of his mainscales. While the right is straight, his right juts upward and bends downward after that, like that of a boomerang, dark turquoise scales run across the tops of both. As a usual expression, a frown, whether it be grim or neutral, luminous circles curve in a large upward arc around the bottom of his eyes, remaining a powdery ice blue. A short snout and at the base of his forehead and snout, a thick stripe, a deep turquoise like that of the scales on his horns. Markings of this color spread out throughout his body, the patterns found upon Winter's ears look like that of a splash. A underbelly flowing with deep ice blues to turquoise, swirling arcs of darker hues stain it, followed by luminous dots, the same coloration as that of the ones under his eyes. Sharp gills stud either sides of his neck with the faintest highlights of pink upon the edges, should there be mentioned his wings and sail, rather medium sized and well made. A deep ice blue, a similar hue to that of his underbelly, the membranes show for both his wings and sail, although rather lacking in showy markings. The scales flowing freely upon his back remain a cold hue of ice blue with a frosty aftertaste, small and well plated, following to a complete stop at his tail. However, with the sail, it ends a few feet before the tip of the tail, this is the same with that of his luminous markings. His build is, in three words, short, stocky, small. Of course, he's small for his age, somewhat wiry and bendy as well, a flexible back and craning neck, yet all the same well-built. His wings remain rather large comparing to the rest of him and following through, a long tail that is to all consideration not thick like expected of SeaWings, but softened to a thinner length by IceWing genes. It would be but of no mistake to notice a showy ruff tucked neatly behind his small ears, being rather transparent may be able to hide it from the eye. This ruff, which looks strangely canon to that of a RainWing's, remains a deeper shade than Winter's sail membranes, bands of pale ice blue mainscales holding the membranes together. However, it spans over the back of his lower jaw and stops before his horns and while a RainWing's ruff would have narrower arcs in between intervals, his remain longer and wider. What else can be seen are the long whiskers or antenna, whichever one is better, protrude from his wrists and at the tip, rounded bioluminescent capsules of small size, emitting a paleish ice blue light. While these don't have much useful quality other than providing faint light like that of his other luminous dots, they are quite ornamental. His eyes for one are quite large, rounded and disturbed looking, a deep grass green surrounds that of a darker green pupil, which is either slitted with annoyance or rounded and drippy. Saretted talons like that of an IceWing's stud his small paws, followed by softened luminous markings upon the fronts of his tensed, rounded shoulders connecting to his wings. The talons upon his paws remain short, yet still good for hooking onto certain things like small nooks or holes in walls, while not the best at climbing up anything, Winter is pretty capable of fighting. His legs on one hand are seemingly pillow soft and slightly chubby, this is with both forelegs and hindlegs, however on the forelegs it's more noticeable. Winter's tongue isn't much to behold, being a nice hue of pink with, in the slightest, blue creeping in, attempting to be noticed and failing. It seems the faint smell of paint is about him along with snow and roses and expression-wise, he's rather negative-neutral to an annoyed scowl to that of eerie or joyous smiles. It may appear faint, yet if one was to looker closer, they may just happen to notice faint rosy pinks highlighting his gills, this is much like that of his brother's, with an exception of the colors being lighter. P E R S O N A L I T Y ''"most assume me some sort of demon from a glance at my appearance. now i'm thinking,,, perhaps they were right?" ''~ Winter Rose Most of their personality can be summed up in only a few words: '''rude', disrespectful and easy to anger. Putting it into more depth, Winter Rose is upmost one of the rudest dragons one could possibly encounter, for they always tend to have a salty remark on the tip of his tongue. Furthermore, he has tendencies to push others way along with a certain refusal for others to help him. Yet again, he is known to have a short fuse, often times it doesn't take too much to set them off, to make them scream their head off. On these outbreaks, he can be quite violent in his hissing fits and due to suffering from anger issues, he is easier to anger than most. Pessimistic is another word to describe him, always thinking up the worst outcomes to most things, this usually makes him more of a negative dragonet, almost a polar opposite to his twin brother Frisk. Perhaps that's why he came out so dislikable and rude, from the lack of encouragement, most of the congratulations went to Frisk not himself. Maybe Winter has even thought of himself as someone every citizen of Echo's Peak hates because it sure seems like it. However, his mood can change unsettlingly quickly sometimes, changing from anger to sadness in a matter of seconds and from then, he become someone entirely different. He sometimes may fall into depression that lasts around a week or two at max and at shortest, a few days. In these terms, is a constant peek at his very low self-esteem and self-worth, it's hidden under their smoked rage covers. Simply an old shell. Yet even if he doesn't think very highly of himself during these phases, he still have a stale kindness for others. Something possibly brought over by Frisk, or perhaps formed over time by itself in his heart. With this kindness is a will open to change and comfort, in this stage, he doesn't dwell on death to others as he normally does. No, in this stage, he's full of grief for the loss of his mother, Hillous. On most occasions, he may come off as a bit harsh, with no clear sign of happiness in his life, while harsh in his ways, he's not completely cold. There was something about the world that he found both wonderful and terrifying, that he's just a small speck on the face of Pyrrhia. On some occasions, he ponders strange thoughts, so strange that he himself wonders why he even thinks them, how odd they are. Winter seems to wish that he could stand atop the tallest mountain in the world and look down upon the world, just to see how big it truly is. Sometimes he can't even begin to comprehend how big the world really is. This is what he usually thinks when stargazing, looking up at a blanket of black and thinking, how can the sky be so big? Does it truly cover an even bigger world? Trying to stamp down these thoughts is quite hard when one is so curious about the world around him. Winter just wishes he knew the answer to his questions. Putting all that aside, they really are, deep down, a good dragon. He's just unappreciated in his time, a certain understanding and empathy sounds from his heart. Along with great compassion for art, something he loved at a very young age and remains one of the few things that makes them feel contented. Winter truly is a compassionate dragonet under his rough exterior, always wanting to carry on his mother's teachings. He may be stuck in their ways, but deep down, he's a very protective, gallant ally to have by one's side. Clinginess is perhaps another thing he learned from Frisk, along with dependence on those he cares deeply about. Without those dragons in his life, he's nothing, simply a fleck of dust in a desert wind. Winter's clinginess only shows to those in which he'd pour out his life for, in other words, very important beings in his life. This is to show that he'll never let them go, even after death. Inside his mind, he fears going insane and additionally, needles. This is to say he'll never have the heart to kill another dragon. Scar them, yes, but never kill, for he claims that's one step closer to insanity. Whilst this is mostly true, Winter's main reason behind not killing a dragon is... well he's too soft. It ties into his empathy for others, no matter how many death threats he spits at someone, no matter how much he hates a dragon, he'd never kill them. His mind is a weird thing, however, for it has strange tendencies to make Winter believe he's someone else. It may sound odd at first, however it's true and it happens to him sometimes, as though he's put into a coma and wakes up with someone else's mind. During these unlikely phases, he tends to act like them, speak like them, think like them. He only seems to act like those he knows very well, that is. Strangely enough, he seems quite unaware of this, always forgetting what happened. Much like waking from a coma. Alas, there are his notable personality features, that usually summed up in one word. Stress. This is, by far, something Winter finds hard to cope with, all the stress put on his shoulders. Additionally, one may see him being a little too hard on himself, for it seems he pressures himself into doing certain tasks. This may, in some cases, add to his stress. When it comes to that of stressful situations, it's the hybrid dragonet that does the worst, for he can only handle so much. He has a troubled mind, I can tell you that, one with a short fuse and a constantly changing mood. However, while he may suffer from anger issues and have frequent tendencies to be rude or disrespectful, he's a nice guy. He is, in short, emotional, as he also has managed to develop depression after the loss of his long-loved mother. That greif builds up inside and jumbles up his thoughts, but even in his sad demeanor, Winter has formed empathy. Something you probably wouldn't expect in a dragonet like Winter Rose. H I S T O R Y "the stars seem to go on endlessly, as though a blanket covering the earth. the light provided above ones head is,,, comforting." ''~ Winter Rose The kin born from the goddess of art and creativity and a supposed son of a powerful demigod. Certainly an interesting match, the two, and with them came two twin sons, Frisk, a child of creativity and flowers. And Winter Rose, the unholy child of ice and death itself. The father, Frost assumed him a demon at first and categorized him immediately as a bad omen from his crooked horn and strange markings. However, Hillous, his mother, thought of him as a blessing, a unique gift from the gods and she continued to gift him with the name Rose. For he was different and enigmatic in all the world and once he bloomed, he'd give off a fragrance like no other. Frost, however, gave him a simpler name of Winter, saying that he would be as cold and cunning as it. Striking disaster when you least expect it. But they couldn't fight for too long, so they finally came to a decision of Winter Rose, a combination of both names. Conversation over. It happened from time to time, but the two twins knew well enough to stay out of it, not to show their faces when the arguments where in spark. Yet the two started going separate ways after awhile. Frisk was interested in the strange behavior of the world around him while Winter would spend his time painting with his mother. ---- I'm going to cry because I'm redoing his backstory due to Frisk's revamp... I'm sorry me... * born of course at the same time frisk was and frost named him winter, but hillous wanted something prettier, like rose, so they compromised and gave him winter rose, hillous was prone to calling him rose though. * never was really interesting in anything but art,,, loved painting with hillous a lot * before you know it, he loved art so much that he wanted to become just like his mother when he grew older, and that would've happened if that one problem didn't happen * one day, while on a walk, hillous got terribly sick after being hit by something and two days later she was marked as deceased and from that day onward, winter gave up becoming an artist and painting in general * it hit him hard to have his mother perish, frost took his toll off of it too and they left a day later * moved to a mountainous village called echo's peak, taking up residence in a stout house in the outskirts of the village, away from most of society T R I V I A ''"leave me to my misery, fool. it's not only unnecessary for you to try and help me, it's what i deserve." ''~ Winter Rose * has never killed a dragon before and no matter how many death threats he snarls at everyone, he doesn't have the heart to actually kill them * most likely his main dislike of frisk before "the incident" was because he thought of him boring, honestly there's nothing that he does that's interesting * is actually one of my oldest characters still alive and possibly the fourth hybrid I ever created on this wiki, the first being lionheart, second vaporwave and third frisk and while he's "old," winter still remains in the "second generation" of my writings making him the slightest bit new * instead of making his horn replaced with a bronze one, I decided to give him a birth defect that twisted up his left horn however it did not do the same with the other, this actually makes him quite noticeable in a crowd * although looks mostly like a seawing's, winter's colorations display icewing heredity, being a lighter almost silvery white instead of a pale ice blue * was most likely going to have a different name before i gave in to winter rose, only because i didn't know what else to call him * he has,,, trypanophobia,,, big time * blood is a reddish purple due to mixture of icewing and seawing heredity * was most likely going to be a purebred seawing or half and half between icewing and seawing * interests include gardening, knitting, art (especially painting) and stargazing (kinda interested in astronomy) R E L A T I O N S H I P S ''"i would rather avoid talking about her,,, she's more or less a,,, forbidden subject." ''~ Winter Rose ''for relationships, please roleplay beforehand [[Frisk|'Frisk']]: very positive / negative Frisk is just one of those dragons he can't help but love so dearly, it is unreal. He was there when Winter's down, he's the one in whom comforts him during depression. he loves him,,, he's always been there for him during depression and,,, was really the only other dragon who cared about him with an exception for hillous, indescribable relationship,,, it's pretty positive, they're,,, bros. his "normal" self is,,, very angry at frisk for letting him fall out of his talons and off a cliff, nearly dying in the process. but what unsettles him is that fact that he looks so much like hillous and acts so much like her. nevertheless, he greatly adores his brother and wishes him luck in life. Frost: negative doesn't like him,,, that's all that can be said,,, he just yells at him all the time and it's just,,, overwhelming, frost's just so ignorant to winter's feelings it just hurts. has daily dosages of being scorned by him, now it's getting annoying. just wishes he'd leave. 0 / 10 Hillous: very positive His hybrid mother, Hillous, was probably the most understanding dragon he ever knew if you asked him. There was nothing more positive between himself and Hillous. Absolutely nothing. She was really the only one to fully understand him and he can appreciate that. She introduced him to the world of art and gave him private painting lessons. Winter being Winter was a fast learner and an even quicker bonder. Over the years they painted together, their affection for one another, their respect, their confidence, it was greatly strengthened. Soon one was never seen without the other and Hillous would refuse to paint without Winter Rose. It was no secret that they deeply loved each other, rather, it was kind of hard not to tell. He grew attached to his mother, so much so that he began to act a bit,,, clingy or perhaps even possessive. Yet no matter what, he seemed quite loyal to her and when she died, that's what caused his depression and anger issues. The mere topic of her name is forbidden in his presence. For it's one of the few subjects in which he'll either get worked up about or just plain burst into tears. In short, Winter misses her, a lot. While mourning, he continues to paint, starting where he last left off. It's the least he could do, anyway. [[Peridot|'Peridot']]: very positive a good friend of his, although he's grown a bit distant from her but she's still someone he's close to and he wishes only the best from her future success. one of the few dragons who actually managed to become his friend despite his aggressive behavior and pessimistic nature. she helped him understand how big the world truly was, the rest is up to him to find out. finds her humorous in some ways and generally likes being around her. Lazli: positive / neutral peri's friend, he isn't sure how to feel about her but she's fine i guess. her hydrokinesis is rlly cool an' stuff and winter wants to know how she does it. their relationship seems to be quite positive, but still neutral. she's cold and distant and seems to not go well with most dragons, much like himself. curious,,, he wants to get to know her a bit better. G A L L E R Y ''"these winds cry lonesome, better the comfort of the stars above one's head." ''~ Winter Rose AWinterroseTheSeaIceHybrid.png|pumpkin Winter Rose and Nightpaint.jpeg|verglas Winterrosecloud.png|☁️ 04B845A4-B558-4365-86B3-24E03A1716F7.jpeg|saltyshaker Winter rose!.jpg|luna Sauce man..png|verglas Little talks.gif|verglas comic43.png|infobox 8f3aac61ed9dda3.png|verglas awinterrose.png|verglas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+